Love me to the end
by Esta
Summary: Er liebte sie bis zum Ende, doch wer ist ER?
1. Default Chapter

Ich habe beschlossen mich einmal an einer Songfic zu versuchen... und hier ist das Ergebnis. Ich habe festgestellt, dass sich Deine Lakaien-Texte wunderbar eignen, sie sind so schön traurig!  
  
Natürlich gehört der Songtext nicht mir! ;-)  
  
Love me to the end  
  
Waiting for the dawn Waiting for the night  
  
Die eisernen Handschellen schlossen sich um meine Gelenke, sie waren kalt, kalt wie alles hier, kalt und tot.  
  
Waiting for the dawn Waiting for the night  
  
Es ist finster in den Höhlen meines Gefängnisses, genauso finster wie in meinem Herzen. So finster seit jenem Tag. Ich sehe kein Licht mehr. Die Tage sind mir so lang geworden, lang und trostlos... ich sehne mich nach dem Ende, dem Ende des Tages, dem Ende meines Lebens.  
  
Love me, love me to the end.  
  
Liebtest du mich, Schöne? Hast du mich jemals geliebt? Ich liebe dich bis zum Ende, so wie du es mir einst geschworen hast. Warum bist du von mir gegangen? Warum lässt du mich in diesem Dunkel hier zurück, warum verlässt du mich?  
  
This man pusues A dagger in his hand This man persues A dagger in his hand Yet he will never Get into our land Yet he will never Get into our land  
  
Sie haben mich von ihrer Welt ausgeschlossen, mich den Mörder, der ich gar keiner bin. Sie haben mich eingesperrt in diese Zelle, haben mich bestraft. Für was? Dafür, dass ich dich nicht halten konnte. Warum bist du fort gerannt vor mir, was hat dich so erschreckt? War mein Antlitz so grausam, Geliebte? War es unser kleiner Streit? Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dich so verletzte.  
  
Love me Love me to the end  
  
Ich habe dir diese Sätze hinterher gerufen, als du fort ranntest. Du kanntest sie so gut und ich hatte gehofft, du würdest zurückkommen zu mir, aber du bist gelaufen, immer weiter. Es mein Fehler dich so zu verletzen. ES war meine Schuld. Aber musstest du so weit gehen? Hermine? War das Absicht?  
  
Fall down by my side Down in my arms  
  
ch habe versucht dich aufzufangen. So oft hatte ich es bereits getan, wenn du traurig warst, fing ich dich mit meinen Armen auf. Wenn du dich vor Lachen nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konntest, fing ich dich mit meinen Armen auf, wenn...  
  
Fall down by my side Down in my arms.  
  
Du bist gefallen, Geliebte, immer tiefer bist du gefallen. Ich habe versucht dich aufzufangen, habe dir hilflos die Hände entgegen gestreckt, aber du stürztest immer tiefer hinab, die Klippen hinunter. Dein Körper tauchte leblos in die Fluten des Meeres.  
  
This night is forever No morning will come.  
  
Wie soll ich ohne dich leben? Sie fanden deine Leiche im Wasser und mich, der regungslos an den Klippen stand. Sie beschuldigten mich dich herab gestoßen zu haben. Habe ich das? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was geschehen ist. Mein Leben ist mit deinem erloschen. Der alte Mann hatte mich zu verteidigen gesucht, aber ich wollte keine Verteidigung. Ich wollte für deinen Tod bestraft werden. Sie haben mich eingesperrt, endlich.  
  
This night is forever No morning will come.  
  
Ich werde nicht mehr erwachen. Sie beginnen bereits meine Seele zu fressen und ich sehe den Tod... sehe die Erlösung. Ewige Dunkelheit umschließt mich, leitet mich...  
  
Love me, Love to the end.  
  
Ich liebe dich, mein Engel.  
  
I know, know That you love me! Dont you love me? Dont, Dont, Dont you love me?  
  
Die letzten Worte schrie ich den Wänden meiner Zelle entgegen, aber sie blieben stumm, stumm wie du!  
  
Thats it! Wer errät, wer dort eingekerkert sitzt, der erhält 1000 Punkte... Ich wäre über jedes Review dankbar, da ich selbst noch nicht so genau weiß, was ich von meiner Songfic halten soll... 


	2. Das Ende

Das Ende!  
  
Sie kamen! Severus Snape konnte bereits ihren eisigen Atem spüren. Sie würden ihm nun den letzten Rest seines Lebenssaftes aussaugen und er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu wehren. Er wollte es nicht mehr... Seine Zelle war finster und kalt, nur der Gedanke an den Tod brachte Hoffnung.  
  
Er hatte die Zeit der geheimen Treffen mit seiner Schülerin genossen, aber irgendwann war sie vor ihm geflohen. Warum genau sie sich die Klippen hinab gestürzt hatte, wusste er nicht. War es ein Unfall, war sie seinetwegen unachtsam geworden? War es Absicht, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr ertragen?  
  
Die Zellentür öffnete sich und drei geisterhafte Schatten schwebten hinein. Zwei von ihnen blieben stehen. Severus Snape spürte ihre durchdringenden Blicke und er spürte wie die Angst ihm den Atem nahm. Die Angst war das Schlimmste.  
  
Der Dementor kam näher, beugte sich herab. Snape ballte die Hände zur Faust und schloss die Augen. Die Angst und der Schrecken waren nahezu unerträglich, doch er würde sich nicht wehren, nicht mehr!  
  
„Love me to the end, Hermine", flüsterte Snape als ihn der eisige Kuss durchdrang!  
  
So das war des Rätsels Lösung! Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht, dass ich weder an Harry, noch an Draco dachte... Snape ist halt mein Favorit ;-) 


End file.
